Necesidad
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest DS. La necesidad llega cuando menos se piensa. ¿Como combatirla?Wrning: SlasCítrico


**TITULO:** Necesidad

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Humor, Romance, y….alguna que otra cosa más.

**Raiting:** Cítrico (NC-17)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

_**COPY LE FAY **: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach _

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**Nota:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Si, lo medité mucho, y decidí convertir el Lime de esta historia, en un cítrico. **

**Valga todo lo demás, que no he visto un cítrico de este par en español, y bueno, vamos a darnos el gusto¿no?. **

**Este fic lo dedico a todos los que amamos a Dean y a su Sammy, así como también a mi gemela malvada (Bad Alter Ego). Quien hace posible que mi mente cree el XXX. **

**Que lo disfruten. **

De nuevo la maldita cama era dura.

Otra vez la almohada era demasiado blanda, y aunque no lo expresara en su conducta, la mínima muestra de desagrado ante las sábanas, estaba haciendo mella en su estómago.

Otra noche en un motel cualquiera.

Otra noche con cena instantánea y hamburguesas con queso.

Ahí estaban de nueva cuenta, él mirando el techo con los brazos bajo su cabeza, y su hermano….

En ocasiones pensaba que había errado de profesión.

Su habilidad con la portátil era impresionante. Pero aun más lo era, su capacidad para buscar en la Internet.

Realmente debía decir que era admirable. Más que abogado, Sam debía dedicarse a la informática.

-¿Estás bien?. Indagó la voz del chico, que apenas meses atrás se encontraba en California.

-Seguro. Sonrió con cierta ironía.

El chico tras la portátil enarcó una ceja, pero como siempre, terminó por ignorar a su único hermano.

Dean sonrió con gracia. En ocasiones su pequeño "hermanito" podía ser exasperante, pero en otras, ciertamente extrañaba su charla o sus riñas.

-Estoy aburrido. Mencionó el de la cama, esperando.

-Enciende el televisor. Murmuró el otro. De nuevo enfrascado en sus cosas cibernáuticas.

El ojiverde gruñó.

-¿Qué?. Interrogó el menor sin verlo.

-Me desagrada que no me prestes atención.

Sam suspiró hondamente y con un sonido hueco, bajó la tapa de su portátil.

-¿Ahora está bien?. Inquirió, prestándole absolutamente toda la atención a su hermano.

Dean sonrió con triunfo.

-Si, así.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?.

-Nada. Solo estoy aburrido.

El mayor sonrió ante la maldición que su compañero profirió por lo bajo.

Amaba hacer rabiar a su hermanito.

-Deberías buscar en la bitácora de papá, Dean. Lo que estamos buscando podría estar vinculado con el demonio. Aseguró el de cabellos largos, volviendo a subir la tapa del computador.

-Arg. Gruñó el mayor de los Winchester.-Estoy arto de buscar. Llevamos todo el día haciéndolo y ni rastros de esa cosa. Sea lo que sea.

-Es nuestro trabajo. Aseguró el otro, esquivando con gran facilidad el zapato que su compañero le lanzó.

-Por favor¿ahora eres tú el dedicado a todo esto?.

La ceja izquierda de Sam se elevó un poco.

-Si tanto te aburres, sal.

-¿A esta hora?. Interrogó el que continuaba sobre la cama.

-Son cuarto para las once. No creo que la hora, sea de importancia para ti.

El chico tenía razón. De hecho moría por una cerveza bien fría, pero…

-No. Me siento demasiado cansado como para salir.

Escuchó entonces la risita de su hermano.

-¡Por Dios, Dean!. ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?. Si no deseas ver televisión o salir, no se que más ofrecer a eso.

Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

El ojiverde bufó indignado.

-No me digas eso. Eres tú el niño. Reclamó, frunciendo el seño ante la negativa irónica de su hermano.

-No soy yo el León Enjaulado.

Maldijo entre dientes.

-Si quieres hacer algo, entonces duérmete. Yo seguiré buscando por los dos.

-Te tomas esto demasiado en serio, Sammy.

El aludido gruñó.

-Soy Sam. Agregó con molestia, pero el otro hizo de cuenta, como siempre, que no había escuchado el comentario.

-Seguramente lo que estamos investigando no es nada importante. Deberíamos por una vez, olvidarnos de un caso y relajarnos como se debe.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que se te zafaron los tornillos, Dean.

El chico rió con fuerza.

-Si, claro, no más que a ti chico Stanford.

Sam prefirió no alegar más.

Su hermano estaba en una de esas fases: No me interesa nada.

Eran usuales en él cuando estaba fastidiado del trabajo. Lo bueno era que tras una noche de "sana diversión", todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Dean bufó al no obtener más entretenimiento con su hermano, por eso alcanzó el mando del televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

-¡Genial!. Gruñó después de cinco minutos.-Ciento dos canales y no hay nada. ¿Qué pretende el servicio de cable?.

-Estás verdaderamente más insoportable que nunca. Deberías de salir a tomar aire. Aunque sea. Murmuró Sam, que prefirió no levantar la mirada.

Obviamente Dean no le tomó importancia y presionando uno de los botones del control, la película infantil que miraba, cambió totalmente de género.

-¡Bien!. Exclamó en tono emocionado.-Bienvenido al paraíso XXX, Dean.

El menor solo movió la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien se había acomodado de mejor manera sobre la cama y miraba entretenido la escena de sexo que seguramente los jadeos y gemidos sonoros, mostraban.

-Realmente me sorprende tú imaginación. Susurró el chico, dando clic en una ventana que le mostró el exacto resultado de lo que buscaba.-Encontré algo, Dean. Informó tras elevar la mirada.

-Ahora no. Esto se pone caliente. Repeló el otro, quien bastante emocionado seguía la acción del televisor.

Con señales de fastidio, Sam se incorporó de la silla y caminó hasta situarse frente al televisor.

-Esto es importante, Dean.

-¡Y eso también!. ¡Vamos!. ¡Quítate de en frente!.

El muchacho volvió a enarcar una ceja, y tras cruzar los brazos decidió dejar la pantalla libre.

-Gracias. Bufó el mayor.-Ahora tendré que esperar un poco para volver a meterme en la trama.

-Idiota. Gruñó Sam, tomando su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta.-Regresaré cuando estés más tranquilo. Anunció, pero obviamente su compañero ni caso le hizo.

El de ojos castaños contuvo una queja, pero procuró azotar la puerta con bastante fuerza al salir. Al menos Dean tendría que darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Dos horas más tarde, y después de dos cervezas, Sam retornó a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrándose en completa oscuridad.

Extrañado, entró, manteniendo los sentidos muy alerta.

-¿Dean?. Llamó, dejando las llaves del Impala, sobre la mesita a su lado.

No respondieron, pero pudo notar un movimiento sobre la cama de su hermano, a donde se acercó sin prisa.

-¿Estás ahí?. Indagó, encendiendo la luz.

-¡Apaga eso!. Gruñó la voz ronca de su hermano, y tras esto simplemente obedeció.

-Malagradecido. Bufó Sam, sintiéndose más relajado al saber que nada "extraño" sucedía.

Sin mediar más palabras, comenzó a desnudarse, procurando buscar a tientas, la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir.

-¿A dónde fuiste?.

-Pensé que no deseabas saber nada. Medio sonrió el menor, escuchando la molestia de su hermano.

Dean no habló más, lo que aprovechó el otro para meterse en la cama y disfrutar de la comodidad.

Ciertamente no era placentero dormir siempre en hoteles. Echaba de menos una cama estable, pero dado su trabajo, no podía quejarse.

Debía al menos estar agradecido de que siempre le tocaba la mejor cama y la mejor almohada.

Su hermano siempre se acostaba en la primera que veía, sin dedicarse un minuto a comprobar si era de su agrado.

-"Los beneficios de ser observador". Sonrió para si, cerrando los ojos y preparándose a dormir.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando el precioso silencio se vio interrumpido.

-Sammy¿estas despierto?.

-Soy Sam, Dean. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo recuerde?.

La risa del mayor se escuchó de fondo.

-Al menos estas despierto.

-Ahora si. Gruñó el menor.-¿Qué quieres?.

-No puedo dormir. Se quejó el ojiverde.

-No es mi problema.

-Lo es.

-No.

-Sam.

-….

-Sam

-….

-¡SAM!.

-¡¿Qué?! Gruñó el de ojos castaños, maldiciendo la imposibilidad para dormir.

-Sabía que contestarías. Rió el otro y pudo observar la cama a su lado moverse con enfado.

-Dean, no seas niño. Si no puedes dormir has algo, pero déjame dormir a mi.

-No quiero. Se quejó el otro, riéndose del almohadazo que recibió en respuesta.-Oh Sammy, realmente me encanta hacerte rabiar.

-No tanto como me gustaría matarte en estos momentos.

El ojiverde rió.

-Vamos, no seas así. Charlemos un poco antes de dormir.

-No quiero charlar. Estoy cansado.

-¿Cuántas cervezas bebiste?.

-¿A qué viene eso?.

-A que si sobrepasaste tu record de dos, entonces es concebible que tengas sueño. Si no, no dejaré de molestarte.

El menor no respondió, pero si pensó en las mil y un formas de matar a hermanos molestos.

-¡Lo sabía!. Gritó triunfal Dean.-Sabía que no sobrepasarías el licor que tomas.

-Que no me embriague, como tú, no significa que no disfrute una buena bebida.

-¡Oh, vamos!. Se mofó el ojiverde.

-Es la verdad. Además, de verme como tú, haciendo tontería y media frente a las chicas, a verme como yo. Prefiero seguir como estoy, muchas gracias.

El comentario pareció no caerle en gracia al mayor.

-¿Qué insinúas?.

-Nada. Bufó Sam de nueva cuenta.-Solo que te he visto flirtear y no me parece la manera más…adecuada de comportarse.

-¿Y ser como tú lo es?. Inquirió el otro tras incorporarse un poco de la cama.

-No voy a responder eso. Mejor ya déjame dormir. Pidió Sam, girándose para tratar de llevar su mente a otra parte.

Pero obviamente no se lo permitieron.

Sin saber el como, sintió el cuerpo de Dean junto al suyo.

-¿Qué haces?. Preguntó, arto de aquellas niñerías.

-¿Por qué tú cama es más blandita que la mía?.

-¡Dean!. Gruñó Sam.-¡Vete de aquí!. No es mi culpa que no revises las camas antes de apropiarte de una.

-No es justo. Recriminó el otro tras recostarse plácidamente en el colchón.-Así si se puede dormir.

El menor bufó, sentándose.

-Bien, si quieres la cama, quédate con ella. Yo me pasaré a…

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas. Detuvo el ojiverde, sonriendo ante el gesto molesto de su hermanito.-Realmente es incómodo dormir entre…

-¡Ewww!. ¡DEAN!. Gruñó Sam, volviéndose a recostar en su lugar.-Eres un…

-Me bañé. Si no lo habías notado. Acotó el ojiverde, riéndose de los gruñidos de su compañero.

-Eres verdaderamente insoportable, Dean. Solo no vayas a patearme.

-Yo no…

-¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces que me tumbaste de la cama?.

Dean sonrió a su estilo.

-¡Qué tiempos aquellos!.

El menor prefirió contar hasta diez, antes de halar las mantas y taparse hasta la cabeza.

Iba a ser una noche insoportable.

El ambiente se calmó un poco. Las respiraciones se escucharon y el segundero del viejo despertador sobre la mesita, sonaba poco a poco.

Sam estaba alcanzando ya el sueño, cuando de nuevo "esa" voz lo exaltó.

-Lo lamento. Se escuchó el murmullo.-No pretendo acaparar tú espacio.

-Y no digo que no lo hagas. Respondió el otro tras suspirar hondamente.-Es solo que…deberías ser más higiénico, Dean.

El aludido rió con gracia.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando la necesidad te gana, te gana. ¿O me dirás que tú eres muy higiénico cuando…?

-No responderé eso. Cortó el otro. Realmente esa noche no dormiría.

-Oh, vamos. Estamos en confianza. ¿O me dirás que nunca lo has hecho?.

-Por favor Dean. No preguntes estupideces. Se mofó el menor.

-Vaya, vaya. El niño modelo de papá, tiene su lado oscuro¿verdad?.

Sam quiso bufar con enfado, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisita que cruzó sus labios cuando la frase "lado oscuro" llegó hasta sus oídos.

Dean por su parte trató de hacer enfadar nuevamente a su hermano, pero esa vez el silencio por su parte lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Ya te dormiste?. Indagó, viendo imposible que Sam no siguiera con sus juegos de siempre.

-No, claro que no. Negó el que le daba la espalda.-Solo estaba recordando mis secretos oscuros.

"Un momento". Detuvo la mente del ojiverde. "Eso se estaba poniendo interesante".

-¿Entonces, si los tienes?.

-¿Tú no?. Interrogó el otro, regresando la cuestión.

-¡Oye!. Reclamó.-Yo pregunté primero.

-Y yo después. Sonrió Sam, quien se giró para quedar de frente a su hermano mayor.-Ahora responde. Tú iniciaste este absurdo interrogatorio.

-Pero no fui yo quien se quedó pensando en quien sabe cuantas perversiones.

Dean trató de bromear, pero al parecer esa noche se llevaría más de una sorpresa.

-Yo no las llamaría perversiones, Dean. Yo las llamaría…enseñanzas recreativas.

-Wow, wow, wow. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. El chico ya no es tan inocente. Se mofó el ojiverde con cierto sarcasmo.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera. Que tú y papá siempre vieran en mí un rostro infantil, no significa que en realidad lo fuera.

"Y la noche se pone mejor". Aclaró la mente del mayor, sintiendo un inmenso deseo de indagar lo que jamás le había interesado.

-Bueno, bueno, "Señor Don Experto". Cuénteme entonces lo que ha hecho.

-No voy a hacerlo. Negó Sam.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que no quiero. Fin del asunto.

El de cabellos largos volvió a girarse, sonriendo a lo que había creado.

-¡Maldición Sammy!. ¡No puedes dejarme así!. Reclamó el muchacho a su lado.

-Nunca te había visto tan interesado en mi, Dean. ¿A qué se debe eso?. Interrogó el que seguía sonriendo.

-Pues a que…es…

-¿Morboso?. ¿Interesante?. ¿Entretenido?.

-Si..no…yo…solo…bueno…

Sam volvió a quedar de frente a su hermano, quien repentinamente se había quedado sin que decir.

Usualmente su léxico era insuperable, pero en ese momento, al parecer, no.

-No voy a darte detalles. Solo te diré, que he experimentado muchas cosas, de las cuales no me arrepiento. Fueron prácticas gratas.

Dean abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Recuerdas en la secundaria, la fiesta de Lu Anne?.

-¿La chica esa de coletas que traía muertos a varios de tus compañeros?.

-Esa misma. Asintió Sam.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?.

-Digamos. Susurró el menor.-Que no precisamente nos comimos el pastel en platitos desechables.

-¡Wowow!. Exclamó el ojiverde sin poder creerlo.-¿No me digas que…?.

-Solo imagínate cinco chicos, una chica bastante desarrollada y pastel al por mayor. Fue, la mejor fiesta de mi vida.

-Ni que lo digas. Rió Dean. La charla realmente se estaba volviendo más que interesante.-¿Y qué más hiciste?.

-Te dije que no iba a dar detalles. Solo quiero que sepas, que no soy tan mojigato como lo piensas.

-Pero yo nunca…

-Sé lo que piensas sobre mi, Dean. Aclaró el menor repentinamente.-Que no me acerque a las chicas, ni tenga un acostón de paso, no significa que no sea muy listo. Además. Señaló mirando fijamente a su hermano.-No necesito del alcohol, para hacer maravillas.

Sin más, volvió a girarse, quedando satisfecho con lo que había dicho.

Pero, alguien en la habitación no lo quedó.

Se enfrascó en varios pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba imaginando a su "hermanito", en poses nada inocentes y que no debían existir.

Trató de disiparlas, pero la rítmica respiración de Sam a su lado, y las múltiples interrogantes que se creo, bastaron para realmente crearle insomnio.

Para Sam fue buena noche de descanso, pero para Dean….

Abrieron la puerta y encendieron las luces.

Habían investigado el fenómeno sobrenatural que los había llevado a esa ciudad; pero al final, todo resultó un fiasco.

-Te dije que no investigaras demasiado. Acusó Dean tras quitarse la chaqueta.

-Ya se. Murmuró con cierto enfado su compañero.-Pero de todas formas, la información nos sirve de referencia. Nada está de más en lo que hacemos.

-Lo que digas. Dijo el ojiverde, moviendo el cuello.

Sam prefirió no agregar nada.

El día había sido lo suficientemente soso como para recordarlo, por eso se dispuso a pensar en otras cosas, como investigar algo en el diario o Internet.

Sin embargo, lejos estaba la mente de Dean, quien al verse desprovisto de la adrenalina de la caza, se sentó en su cama y prendió la televisión.

-¡Genial!. Otra XXX. Alabó, mirando de soslayo el gesto que su hermano había hecho.

-No sé que chiste le ves a esas películas. Murmuró Sam, quien se había quitado la sudadera para quedar en camiseta.

-¿Quieres que te responda eso?.

Sam se acercó a su hermano y miró la pantalla unos momentos.

-Por favor. Todo eso es actuado.

-¿Y crees que me importa?. Justificó el ojiverde, lanzándole una especial mirada a su compañero.

-Dean¿no me digas que…?.

-Que tú seas de madera, no significa que yo lo sea. Aclaró el mayor, girando la cabeza antes de mirar al otro muchacho.

Sam sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿No vas a darme un sermón?. Preguntó el mayor un rato después.

-¿Tendría por qué?.

-Pues…

-Cómo me lo dijiste ayer. A veces, la necesidad es mayor a cualquier cosa. Disfruta entonces. Yo no diré nada.

Dean frunció el entrecejo.

Miró a su hermano, quien se sentó en su cama, se quitó los pantalones y en boxer se metió a dormir.

Aquello si que era extraño.

-¿Sam?.

-¿Si?.

-¿Tú?.

-¿Dime?

-Tú….olvídalo. Bufó el ojiverde, prestando atención a la película.

Pero no pudo dejar su mente dentro de las escenas, pues todo lo que podía abordar, eran imágenes que no debían estar en su cabeza.

-No de nuevo. Susurró con molestia.

-¿Ocurre algo?. Preguntó el menor, mirando hacia dónde su hermano estaba.

-Nada. Solo que…ya me aburrí.

Sin más, Dean apagó el televisor. Se quitó las ropas, apagó las luces y se metió a la cama.

-Vaya. Me sorprende tu "rapidez". Bromeó Sam, recibiendo solo un bufido.

-Cállate. Exclamó el ojiverde, tratando de cerrar ese episodio.

Y al parecer así había sucedido, aunque su mente no le permitió un momento de paz.

Se movió inquieto sobre la cama, tratando de disipar las imágenes que no lo dejaban.

Estaba conciente de que el raiting era exactamente igual a la película que hacía unos momentos veía, pero el contenido no tenía porqué estar ahí.

Eso era lo que más lo atormentaba, no por creerlo indecente, (solo el cielo conocía las millones de "fantasías" que había tenido en su vida), sino por la persona que las estaba protagonizando.

Realmente debía admitir, que su "necesidad", estaba dando un giro que no tenía previsto.

Se dio la vuelta con molestia.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

-¿No puedes dormir?. Cuestionaron a su lado, a lo que suspirando asintió.

-Al parecer otra noche de insomnio.

Sam esa vez se giró hacia su hermano, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres hablar?.

-No. Es solo que…no es nada importante. Negó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer de repente.

Los ojos inquisidores del menor, lo observaron un momento, antes de sonreír extensamente.

-¿Tú necesidad sigue ahí?. Indagó, sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.

-Tú dímelo. Pareció burlarse el otro, a lo que Dean respondió con un soplido.

-Eso no te interesa.

Sam rió divertido.

-Dea, Dean, Dean. Realmente me sorprende que seas el rompecorazones del equipo. Te falta aprender mucho, amigo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?. Bufó el mayor con exasperación.

-Nada. Solo que a veces la "mano", no sirve de nada.

-¡HEY!. Exclamó el aludido.-No quiero que te metas con…

-¿Sabes lo que es la ayuda?.

Dean se quedó de piedra.

-¿Sabes o no?. Indagó el otro sin darle un momento de misericordia.

-Por…por supuesto que lo sé. Dudó, tragando con dificultad.

-¿Y nunca la has intentado?.

-Si. Claro que si. ¿Pero a qué viene entonces todo esto?

-Si quieres, yo te ayudo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

¿A caso su hermano, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para...?.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó, pensando que había soñado despierto.

-Que si quieres, yo te ayudo a "aliviarte eso".

Nop. No había sido sueño.

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando, Sam?!.

-Vamos, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho.

-¡Pero no con mi hermano!. Alegó el ojiverde.

Sam tuvo la delicadeza de reír, y ante el espanto de Dean, este lo miró levantarse y caminar hacia su cama.

Eso si que se estaba volviendo un caos.

-Si no te conociera, juraría que estas temblando, Dean. ¿Cómo es posible, que le cortes sin chistar la cabeza a un Vampiro, y te pongas como corderito al mencionar el sexo?. Es raro en ti. Murmuró Sam, sentándose al lado del ojiverde que puso un poco de distancia entre ellos.

-No…no digas bobadas. Es solamente que…

-¿No quieres?. Ofreció delicadamente la voz del menor. Propiciando que los vellos en la nuca y brazos de Dean, se erizaran.

-No estoy de broma, Sam. Musitó con voz ronca.

-No es broma. ¿A caso jugaría con algo así?. Te lo estoy ofreciendo de buen agrado. Además. Señaló acercándose más a su hermano.-Yo también lo deseo.

Era en esos momentos, cuando Dean se preguntaba¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?.

Ciertamente si el chico a su lado fuera mujer, ya se habría prácticamente lanzado hacia ella.

Pero No. Se trataba de un varón, y encima, de su hermano.

No podía estar sucediendo eso.

Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a jugar de nuevo con esas escenas, dónde el protagonista estaba haciendo algo deliciosamente erótico con la lengua.

Y para variar, a su cuerpo no parecía importarle que ese que lo miraba atentamente, fuera el mismo que le estaba haciendo cosas, en sus fantasías.

-No de nuevo. Murmuró, tratando de tomar toda la respiración del mundo.

-¿No de nuevo?. Indagó Sam sin comprender.

Dean solo movió la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que esta situación es…extraña.

Sam rió.

-Por favor Dean. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca lo hiciste en el colegio?.

El aludido abrió los ojos.

-Maldito mocoso. Gruñó visiblemente molesto.-No obstante con joderte a las chicas, también…

-Es normal. Sonrió el otro, mostrando su blanca dentadura.-Todo adolescente respetable, lo hace.

-¡Pero nosotros ya no somos adolescentes!.

-No. Pero tenemos necesidades que atender. Más. Indicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Cuando se viaja tanto sin descanso alguno.

Que gloriosas palabras eran aquellas, que golpearon la entrepierna del ojiverde casi de inmediato.

Realmente Sammy, era un manojo de monerías.

-De acuerdo. Aceptó Dean sin pensarlo.-Hagámoslo. Pero que quede entre nosotros.

Sam rió.

-¿A quién se lo diría?.

-No sé. Sabiendo las cosas que me dijiste. Ya no se si confiar o no en ti.

-Vamos, hombre. Sigo siendo el mismo. Solo que con cierta información extra en el currículum. Guiñó, y sin más se subió completamente a la cama, dónde aguardó a que Dean se recostara.

-¿Por qué sigo pensando que esto es una bobada?.

-Tú tranquilo. Ya verás como esta noche, duermes sin necesidad de ver una de esas películas baratas.

"Eso tengo que verlo". Pensó, y de inmediato se sintió tonto.

Sam, arriba de él, mirándolo de extraña manera. No le gustó en nada, mucho menos cuando las manos de su "hermanito", estaban comenzado a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

-Tranquilo. Sintió el aliento fresco de Sam.-Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

Y lo creyó, porque simplemente nadie, ni el amor más grande de su vida, le había hecho sentir lo que Sam en esos momentos.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

Lentamente se dejó llevar por las caricias de su compañero, las cuales iban cargadas de algo más que solo proveerle de satisfacción.

Sus movimientos ondeantes eran delicados y cuidadosos. Procurando siempre abarcar toda su piel desnuda.

Dean sintió deseos de gemir, pero todo lo que hizo fue suspirar.

A su mente estaban regresando esas escenas, y ciertamente no hizo nada por reprimirlas. Eran, simplemente deliciosas.

No se percató, del momento en que la barrera del elástico de sus boxer, fue sobrepasada. Embargándole una sensación de placer completo, cuando la aparentemente experta mano de su hermano, lo estaba proveyendo de sensaciones indescriptibles.

-Tú, tranquilo. Volvieron a susurrar en su oído.-Yo me encargo de todo.

Se lo permitió, porque no solo la caricia sobre su sexo lo estaba matando, sino también esa que Sam estaba haciendo con la lengua en su oído.

¿Quién rayos era ese muchacho, que había usurpado el cuerpo de su hermano?.

Pero en dos segundos, la mente dejó de funcionar por completo. Fusionándose con todo lo que el otro chico le estaba transmitiendo.

No solo la saciedad para sus necesidades físicas, sino también para su alma. Quien se vio repentinamente reconfortada con todo eso.

Al diablo con la moralidad o sus deberes de protección para su hermano.

Al cuerno si eso era correcto o incorrecto.

Todo podía irse a Madagascar de vacaciones, porque simplemente supo, cuando se aferró a la cabecera de la cama, que placer y plenitud más grande jamás encontraría. Con nadie ni con nada.

Por ello, permitiéndole a un gemido escaparse de su garganta, atrajo a Sam mas cerca de su rostro, dónde con los ojos vedados por el placer, se atrevió a acariciarlo y rozar sus labios con los de él.

Todo lo contrario a lo que planeaba hacer, fue Sam quien se adelantó, convirtiendo el roce en un beso voraz, que detuvo la danza de sus manos por un momento.

Se deleitaron saboreándose, conociéndose más íntimamente de lo que jamás habían pensado. Descubriendo sencillamente que les fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el otro.

Con cierta dificultad, por la posición en la cama, Dean giró a su hermano, quedando encima del otro chico, quien en busca de aire jadeó ante el contacto de sus pelvis.

-¿No se supone que era yo quien te estaba ayudando a ti?.

-Pongamos en claro algo. Indicó el ojiverde, mordiendo con algo de fuerza y pasión el labio superior del que le miraba.-Yo arriba, tú abajo. ¿Entendido?.

Por toda respuesta, Sam frotó su sexo contra el de Dean, quien gimió alto ante la sensación.

-Entendido. Susurró el menor, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando los labios de su compañero volvieron a envolverlo.

Caricias, suspiros, sudor en los cuerpos que poco a poco se fueron quedando desnudos.

La experiencia era nueva y reconfortante, al grado de creerla una droga completa y necesaria para sus almas.

-¿Lo has hecho…antes?. Indagó el mayor, sabiendo que no soportaría más.

-Con un hombre nunca. Negó el que permanecía sentado sobre el regazo del ojiverde.-Serás el primero….y el único.

Decir que lo último no encendió a Dean, sería una rotunda y completa mentira, pues casi de inmediato se abalanzó de nueva cuenta sobre Sam, tratando de abarcarlo y de poseerlo todo.

Realmente lo necesitaba, tanto como sus pulmones requerían el oxígeno para existir.

No hubo protestas, y mientras Dean trataba de dilatar y entrar lentamente en el otro, se dio cuenta de que una imagen parecida a esa, ya había cruzado por su mente con anterioridad.

Cuando adolescente, y sus hormonas incontrolables comenzaban a salir a la luz, había tenido fantasías sobre su hermano y él en esa posición.

Había resultado más que erótico, pero la sensación de maldad había hecho que reprimiera todo, hasta no recordarla más, suplantando la imagen de Sam con modelos o actrices famosas de la televisión.

Pero en ese momento volvía a fluir, tan nítida y preciosamente como ni en sus años mozos habían sido. Haciéndole ver que lo que había creído indebido, resultaba en realidad todo lo que siempre había pedido y buscado.

Jamás se había sentido tan completo, como en el momento en que Sam gimió alto, en mezcla de dolor y placer.

Nunca había experimentado esa unión con nadie. Descubriéndola justamente en ese muchacho de ojos castaños, que siempre había protegido y a quien más había querido.

El sentimiento era indescriptible.

Sam se aferro a su cuello, tratando de buscar aire.

Dean acababa de envestirlo con fuerza y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

La sensación era completamente irreal, pero también satisfactoria. Comunicándoselo a su compañero, dejando a su paso pequeñas mordiditas de satisfacción y deseo.

Sus bocas se buscaron, quedando atrapadas en un beso sensual y fogoso de lenguas y labios danzando sin cesar.

Permitiendo que el movimiento en sus cuerpos comenzara a tomar forma. Primero lenta y rítmicamente, después acompasada y deseosa de más.

Eso era lo que siempre habían buscado en sus vidas. La necesidad de pertenencia, de entrega, el deseo de ser uno con alguien. Lográndolo entonces ahí, en un diálogo mudo de miradas y jadeos que solo les pertenecían a los dos y a nadie más.

Una última caricia en la piel, para que ambos explotaran sin más, descubriendo que existían ocho y no siete colores en el arcoiris.

Un gemido largo y de satisfacción, que los dejó temblorosos y sudorosos, pero gratamente satisfechos con todo.

El mundo podía entonces parecer perfecto.

No había defectos ni nada más. Solo ellos, mirándose con las pupilas brillantes y llenas de un sentimiento que acababan de encontrar.

-Creí. Pronunció Dean con dificultad.-Que solo me ibas a ayudar.

-Digamos que fue servicio completo. Rió Sam, jugando con el despeinado cabello de su compañero.

-Sammy. Llamó, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en su pecho.

-¿Dime?.

-Esto…yo…

-¿Te arrepientes?. Indagó la susurrante voz del muchacho, quien lo miraba atentamente y con algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Nunca. Negó con vehemencia y fervor, robándole un beso más a los ya de por si hinchados labios de su hermano.-Solo que no quisiera que nada cambiara.

Sam sonrió, dejándole ver esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

-No cambiará. Todo lo contrario, solo se fortalecerá.

Mejores palabras, Dean no pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué crees que opinen allá afuera?. Indagó el mayor, importándole muy poco como había nacido todo eso.

Lo importante era que lo habían descubierto y llegado en buen momento. Justo, cuando más lo necesitaban.

-Realmente eso nunca me importó ni me importará, Dean. Con saber que me quieres, me basta.

-Eres un pervertido, Sammy. Sonrió el ojiverde en respuesta.

-Tal vez. Devolvió el gesto.-Pero aun nos falta mucho por aprender.

-¡Oh, si!. Exclamó el mayor antes de besar nuevamente a su amante.-¡Claro que nos falta mucho!.

Continuaron, durmiendo después, como lo prometió Sam, perfectamente bien.

Al final algunos puntos se habían aclarado.

Lo importante no era llegar al meollo de todo, sino saber que se tenían el uno al otro y que las estancias en los hoteles no volverían a ser las mismas.

-De ahora en adelante solo King Size.

-Lo que digas Dean, lo que digas.

**The End **

Ja, lo hice (baile del triunfo). Realmente estos dos me permiten trabajarlos muy bien jeje.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque con lo que respecta a mi…realmente me fascinó la trama jeje.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, créanme que me hacen sumamente feliz.

Con esto finalizo mi entrega de tres shots, pero lamentablemente aun tengo ganas de más, así que me aventuraré a hacer otro, esta vez con la palabra Stitch.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por su aceptación, su amiga:

**KLF **


End file.
